Harreh Pottah an ze Goblet o' Fiyah!
by citruscake
Summary: for lack of a better title. takes place in harry's fourth year, following the lives of four students. rated T for slash  oc/oc  uhm, yeah!


-Chapter one-

Arem sighed as he strolled through Diagon Alley. After a while, he stood in front of Flourish and Botts, the old bookstore. He marveled in its greatness for a bit, only to be roughly pushed aside by a dark-haired boy. Arem stared after the boy. Hm.. he was kind of cute. Wait, WHAT?

Pushing the thought aside, arem walked into the bookstore.

As he scanned the shelves for _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, _he spotted someone sitting in front of the spellbook section, reading a random book. He recognized this person as Drea, his best friend. He walked over to her and greeted her.

"Oh, hey Arem. What's up?"

"Just looking for the spellbook for this year.. I think you're right in front of it."

"What? Seriously? I didn't even know I was in this section," she replied, laughing and moving, "I've been at the store for, like, two hours."

"Nice," Arem said, "So how come you're still here?"

"I met someone over summer, and we're meeting up at the Leaky Cauldron later today; I got here a bit early, so I decided to go look for some fanfiction."

Right, a _tiny bit _early… "Hey, where's your sis? Isn't she usually with you?"

"Yeah, but lately she's been picking on first-years with Andy and Rach."

"Oh god. That can't be good.."

"It's okay, I'm used to the loneliness." She mumbled, a fake smile on her face. Arem could tell that she had been alone a long time and it was starting to make her depressed.

"Want to help me find my books?" he asked. Her face brightened up.

"I'd love to!" she pulled out _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4,_ from behind her back. "Let's go!"

As soon as Arem paid for his books, the two left the store, chatting while walking to the Leaky Cauldron. They stood in front of the bar, trying to decide what drink to get, when the same dark-haired boy that pushed Arem aside earlier walked into the store.

"Hey," Arem whispered to Drea, "See that guy over there? He's kind of weird.."

Drea looked at him in bewilderment. "How so?"

"Earlier, when I was about to go into the bookstore, he pushed me aside, all in a hurry for some reason."

And then the boy came up to them. "Hey Drea."

"Hey Donofrio! This is arem."

The two looked at each other for a quick second.. it was almost as if the whole world stopped when they looked at each other.

Nah. They were just like, "woah, he's kinda cute."

And arem started rethinking his thoughts again.

So, the three of them talked for a bit, then they all left the pub place. While they were walking, a group of young children saw them and started following them. Drea turned around really quickly and saw these children, disturbed.

"dude, it's like a pedo is following us in the form of its prey."

Arem turned and looked at her. "what?"

"we're being followed by kids. Lots of em, too."

The two boys turned as well. They were also disturbed by the sight and started to walk faster.

The kids started walking faster too. Oh geez.

It didn't take long for this to turn into a chase scene of epicness. The trio of 4th years ran at breakneck pace, with the kids right on their tail. They didn't stop until they got to drea's house, about a minute into the chase. The minute they got in the house, drea slammed the door closed and locked it. You could hear four people slam into the door and start crying.

"that's their fault," arem muttered, panting.

"so what do we do about them?" donofrio asked, concerned that there was four random kids crying on drea's doorstep.

"oh," drea replied, "just leave em there. They'll go away eventually."

Donofrio thought that was a horrible idea, but after a few minutes, they did go away.

"so, is that a regular thing?" he asked, gesturing toward the door. Arem and drea looked at him and nodded at the exact same time.

"oh."

"don't worry, you'll get used to it. It only happens over summer, when kids wander the streets in search of harreh pottah an his crew."

"you say his name so weirdly," arem muttered. Drea just grinned.

Suddenly, drea's mom came in, followed by Amanda, drea's sister, and two of her friends.

"what just happened? I heard the door slam." She asked, confused.

"oh, me arem an donofrio got chased again."

"seriously? You guys don't look anything like harry potter and his friends…" andy, one of amanda's friends, stated.

Rachel, the other friend, stared at the three across from her. "if you stare hard enough, they kind of do. Drea would be Hermione, arem is ron, and the new guy'd be harry."

Drea huffed. "my hair looks so much better than hermione's!"

Drea's mom sighed. "so who's the new one?"

Donofrio jumped, in realization that drea's mom was talking about him. "oh, um, I'm zach. Sorry if I'm not welcome here…" he said, blushing slightly in shyness. Arem looked over at him and tried to hide a smile from his face. Once more, arem got confused by his actions.

"oh, no, it's okay! You're welcome here any time!" drea's mom apparently liked donofrio more than the others, but wouldn't say it out loud. "anyway, all of you don't make a mess, okay?"

"okay!" with drea's exclamation, all six went upstairs, running into drea's room.

"wait," Rachel muttered, "why are we in here?"

"I dunno, rach, why are you in here?" drea asked.

It took a minute of awkward silence for Amanda, Rachel, and andy to get the heck outta drea's room. First, though, Amanda opened drea's closet and stole her container of tiny cookies.

Drea started to whine really loudly.

Arem jerked out of his deep concentration and ran to calm Drea down. Donofrio just stood there like, 'what just happened'

Drea suddenly stopped whining, though, and turned to her friends. "hey, let's have a sleepover!"

"saywhatnow?"

"school starts tomorrow, right? You two can just spend the night here! We're all going to the same place, anyway!"

Arem thought this over. Spend the night with his best friend… and a very cute boy. He could use this time to get to know this boy better! "sure," he said calmly, when In truth he was very excited.

"I dunno… what would your mom say?" Donofrio mumbled, "I wouldn't want to cause her any trouble.."

Oh god. His constant thoughtfulness was going to drive arem nuts.

"oh, it'll be fine! Manda, rach, an andy are gonna go stay at rach's house, so it'll be just the three of us!" drea replied happily.

Donofrio looked at arem reluctantly. "… I guess I'll stay, then."

"YAYY! GROUP HUG!" drea exclaimed, tackling the two boys to the ground. "we're gonna have so much fun!"

Later that night, the three lay sprawled in front of the loft's tv, watching pokemon black and white.

"cilan's just the hottest guy ever, huh?" drea stated, rolling around on the carpet. The two boys laughed at this.

"i dunno, I think ash is cooler," Donofrio replied, "he has been to a gazillion different regions, after all."

"yeah, but he's never caught every single pokemon! It's always, like, Pikachu and three or four others. Heck, has he even beaten the elite four?"

"… I don't think so…"

Arem watched the two discuss pokemon. It was hilarious how deep into the conversation the two were. Arem noticed that whenever Donofrio turned his way, he blushed slightly. Oh god, that was the cutest thing ever.

Wait.

Arem never called boys cute. How come this one was the only exception?

More importantly, when did he start liking guys? He's always thought that girls were cute, even drea, at one point in time. (that lasted about a year.) maybe it was how much this boy resembled a girl? I dunno. But then he got an idea.

"hey guys," he stated. "you wanna prank Amanda?"

The two looked over at him from their conversation. "good idea!" Donofrio exclaimed happily.

"but wait, I just got the best idea ever." Drea replied, grinning. "let's make it for her friend andy. I know the best way to freak him out ever."

"and what would that be?"

"we pretend the letter's from another boy. Andy hates yaoi, so it'd be even funnier watching his reaction!"

Donofrio suddenly got the most adorable confused expression on his face. "uh, what's yaoi?"

Drea almost died when she heard that. But then she got an idea. "oh, you'll find out this year."

"uh.. right.. anyway, let's write this letter, shall we?" Donofrio replied, not really wanting to find out. But whatever.

"so who would we make it from?" arem asked, calling drea back to reality.

"oh. Um, lemme text manda." She replied, pulling out her phone and rapidly texting her sister.

-texting-drea's phone-

[20:04pm]Me: hey manda. If andy were to get a love letter like a yaoi one, who would it be from?

(20:05pm)Manda: edgar. Duh.

(20:05pm)Manda: wait what?

(20:06pm)me: no reason. Thanks~ love yah~ 3

(20:07pm)manda: wtf atee.

-end texting-

"she said it'd be from edgar." Drea responded calmy, throwing her phone onto the couch.

"right… who's edgar?" both boys asked.

"a dude."

"uh-huh."

"anyway, this is what the letter'll say! 'hey andy. Guess what? I think I might be gay.. and you're the reason. I just love the way you laugh, and how you're always around me. Plus, I love how you're shorter than me. Anyway, I don't know if you'd be willing to try this, but I want to go on a date with you. I hope you like me back, too. Love, edgar.' Oh.. an… 'p.s. you're the cutest when you talk to Amanda.' THERE! All done!"

The two boys looked at her, amazed at her knowledge of writing love letters.

"hey drea, have you ever written a love letter?" Donofrio finally asked the question on both of their minds.

"nope."

"…so where did all that come from?"

"oh, I read a lot of fanfiction."

Donofrio was finding out a lot about drea today. Most of it made him judge her a lot.

"well, whatever. We finished the letter, and that's what's important." Arem gave the letter to his owl, jakery, who flew off to rachel's house.

-manda and her friends time!-

Over at rach's house, Amanda, andy, Rachel, and kobe were all watching a movie. Well, more like the movie was playing in the background while they all played the pocky game. Right now it was andy and kobe's turn.

"no way. I am not doing this, he's a boy." andy muttered angrily, folding his arms.

"oh, please!" Amanda exclaimed, "it's just like yuri! So get over it!"

"hey, question!" kobe suddenly yelled, raising his hand. "what's yuri?"

Andy almost died when he heard that. Rachel looked over to kobe.

"yuri is gross."

"NUH UH! IT'S THE BEST THING EVER!" andy whined, pouting. Amanda rolled her eyes, when suddenly something fell onto her head.

"ow! What the heck?" Amanda looked over to the floor, where the mysterious object had fallen. She picked it up, "oh, it's addressed to andy. Wat."

Andy grabbed the letter from her and started reading it. His eyes widened and he started freaking out. "what the heck is this?"

Amanda stole the letter back from him and read it out loud,

"hey andy.

Guess what? I think I might be gay.. and you're the reason. I just love the way you laugh, and how you're always around me. Plus, I love how you're shorter than me. Anyway, I don't know if you'd be willing to try this, but I want to go on a date with you. I hope you like me back, too.

Love, edgar.

p.s. you're the cutest when you talk to Amanda."

"oh my god." Rachel, kobe, and Amanda started laughing hysterically.

"what? Why are you guys laughing? This is crazy!" andy hissed, freaking out again.

"oh, you don't get it huh? My sis wrote that letter!" Amanda stated through fits of laughter.

"yeah, she got this text from drea, and it was weird, so we suspected they were gonna prank you."

"totally hilarious, bro!" kobe exclaimed. Andy threw a random pillow at him violently.


End file.
